The only way to forget the past is to go further into it
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Elena knew secretly Damon cared about Stefan. So when something bad happens to Stefan, Elena watches as Damon comforts him in a way she's never seen. By remembering the times when Damon caring about Stefan wasn't a secret.


Damon was not having a good day. A couple of hours ago you could claim he was the happiest man alive ( or undead) but that was before Elena stood him up. He called her multiple times and texted her even more, he knew he could just go out and look for her but unreasonable fear filled him with the idea that if he leaves Elena will arrive and think he stood her up . After waiting almost an hour he decided to call Jeremy to see if he had any Idea where Elena was.

"What do you want, Damon?" Jeremy asked skeptically he never got around to trusting Damon, probably because of dating Bonnie the leader of the 'I don't trust Damon club' .

"Have you seen Elena by any chance?" Damon asked.

" Yeah, actually she's at your house with Stefan"

Jealousy raged within Damon. He ran towards his own home kicking the door down, he believed Stefan when he said loved Elena as nothing more than friend, even sister. He raced up the stairs into Stefan's room only to see a sight that completely changed his anger. Elena was holding Stefan, he looked terrified, the edges around his eyes were rimmed red, it obvious he has been crying. Stefan was literally shaking well Elena tried to comfort him.

"What happened?" Damon asked, all his anger had fled being replaced with worry and curiosity.

"I'm sorry I stood you up but-"

" I mean Stefan. What happened to my baby brother?" Elena looked unsure of what to say. She looked at Stefan but Stefan turned his head no repeatedly and said , almost breaking into sobs.

" Elena...please...don't tell him...please," Elena nodded and turned to Damon.

"Damon, I sorry but it's Stefan's choice and-"

"You're saying that as if he makes good choices!" Damon yelled which made Stefan react by putting his hands on his ears and curling up into a ball. Damon, moving at vampire speed, grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her outside.

"Damon!" Elena said cautiously .

"Tell me what happened or I will rip the vervain off your neck and compel you too tell me" Elena sighed and crossed her arms feeling guilty already for what she was about to do.

" Klaus..." Damon interrupted her.

" Its always Klaus isn't it, is it his mission in life or undeath to ruin lives,"

Elena sighed

"Damon, undeath isn't a word,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, so what did Klaus do this time?"

"You're not gonna like it,"

Damon frowned.

"Elena what is it?"

"Well...He remembered something"

"What? It can't be that bad, ripper Stefan has done some pretty Bad stuff,"

Elena only wished it was something Ripper Stefan did.

Stefan was waiting, he knew Damon would get it out of Elena one way or another but he didn't think it would be this soon. He knew because less than a minute after they left he heard Damon speak with venom in his voice.

"He's dead"

"Damon-"

"Don't you dare 'Damon' me! That guy raped my baby brother!"

"What I was saying was that, thats not the end,"

Damon froze.

"In 1920 Klaus compelled Stefan to sleep with him and to forget it, what triggered the memory was today. Klaus tried to do the same thing except Stefan was on vervain and ran," Elena explained. It was what she heard from Stefan. She was getting ready for her date when she got a call from a Stefan asking her what was the best thing to use to get vomit off the carpet, he wasn't sure if he supposed too use the same thing he used for blood or not. Elena asked why There was vomit to clean up. Stefan was still in shock at the time and said in these words

"I remembered Klaus compelling me to sleep with him and threw up," Elena ran over, forgetting about her date.

"Call Caroline, Rick, Bonnie and mini Gilbert, I'm going to need some back up to hold off the others well I go after Klaus,"

"Damon stop, if you kill Klaus you may be killing yourself not to mention Stefan and Caroline and defiantly Tyler,"

"Then I'll torture him!"

"Damon-" Before Elena could complete her sentence Stefan ran from his bedroom holding his mouth and running in a Beeline towards the bathroom. Damon followed not waiting for Elena.

Stefan was standing over the toilet throwing up .He felt so disgusted with himself and the memories were so vivid. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned briefly to see Damon trying comfort him.

Elena appeared shortly after and began comforting him till he stopped and Damon helped him up and back into his room. Damon and Elena stood in the hallway.

"Do you think I could get Rebekah to compel him to forget this?" Elena glared at Damon .

"I don't think that would help, Damon,"

"Fine, but I think I have an idea,"

"Damon wait, what's-" Damon went into Stefan's ignoring the doppelgänger.

"Hey Stef," Damon sat at the edge of Stefan's bed.

"What is it Damon?"

"Do you remember?" Damon asked softly.

"Remember what?"

"The first time I called you Stef,"

Stefan froze for a moment before the memory came back to him and smiled softly.

"You said that you saw in a show that the older brother had a nickname for the younger brother, so you began thinking of nicknames for me all of them were terrible. I got so aggravated I punched the wall."

"Actually you attacked me and I knocked your head into the wall,"

" I don't remember that,"

"That was cause of the concussion, after you woke up I went over the list again and you decided on Stef because it was the least terrible,"

Stefan laughed backing away from his brother a little after hearing about the concussion .

"Could you tell me about mom?" Stefan asked "When we were human Dad would have a fit when I brought her up and I never really got the chance to ask after we were turned into vampires,"

"Well...," Damon was hesitant "I can't say a lot it was 162 years ago,"

"Just tell me what you can," Stefan persuaded.

" Well she loved us, she loved us a lot. When she was pregnant with you she had me name you even though I'd didn't want too,"

"You named me?" Stefan looked completely surprised. Damon nodded.

"I really didn't even want you too be born at the time, even after you were born I hated you," Stefan frowned " You were taking all the attention away from me,"

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"What I was getting too was that there was a night where father was away and you started crying well mom was reading me a bed time story, but instead of going to you she continued reading it because she knew how lonely I felt,"

Stefan smiled.

" That's not the end, just before the last page I couldn't take it anymore,I went into your room and got you too sleep. Mom was so proud of me, she even starting making me a blanket. She just finished it before she died, it was lost in the fire with her" Damon finished . Stefan listened intently to Damon's story and decided to tell one of his own.

"Do you remember that time, you were away, I was only 14 and the town drunk assaulted me?" Stefan asked referring to when they were still human.

"No I don't think I do," Damon said. Stefan smirked, he knew Damon was lying threw his teeth .

" I told you what happened and you tried to leave to kill him but I begged you not too and you promised me you would not kill him. But then the next mourning I heard that the town drunk was beaten half to death and you said you had nothing to do with it, I was so angry. It was actually the first time you lied to me,"

"I didn't lie, I promised I wouldn't kill him," Damon said sheepishly.

"So you admit to doing it?"

"I never said I didn't,"

"Yes you did!"

Elena watched from the doorway with a smile. It was hard for someone to believe Damon could be such a good brother but it wasn't hard for Elena, she knew that Damon cared for his younger brother even if he refused to show it.

But something that she couldn't believe was that Damon would give up his plans of revenge against Klaus for what he did to Stefan. It was then her pocket vibrated and she looked at the text she received from Rick.

"Do you have any idea why Damon asked if I knew the best way to kill a vampire with out actully killing it?"

Elena looked back at Damon who was bantering with Stefan. Even after all that he had no problem lying to her about what he was going to do but she knew she should have expected this. He did promise the same thing to Stefan 159 years before.


End file.
